1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a circuit for balancing cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is manufactured in the form of a cell and is coupled to a protection circuit, constituting a battery pack. The battery pack is capable of charging or discharging by an external power supply or load through an external terminal provided outside the battery pack. The battery pack generally includes one or multiple battery cells.
The battery pack including multiple battery cells may experience cell deterioration by continuously performed charging and discharging operations and the respective cells may deteriorate to different extents. Thus, there may be differences in the charge/discharge time and amount of each. A severely deteriorated cell has a short charging/discharging time, so that it may be the first cell to be fully charged or discharged. The remaining cells may be charged or discharged before they are fully charged or discharged. If this state continues, the severely deteriorated cell may be more severely deteriorated, causing fire or explosion.